


Lighting Myself on Fire

by Dekomaru



Series: Bratva is Justice [4]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Birds of Prey (And the Fantabulous Emancipation of One Harley Quinn) (2020)
Genre: Bratva Oliver Queen, M/M, a mix of my au and BOP, crossover??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:07:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24358561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dekomaru/pseuds/Dekomaru
Summary: The Bratva owes Roman a favor, and Oliver gets dragged into it
Relationships: Roman Sionis/Victor Zsasz
Series: Bratva is Justice [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1213629
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19





	Lighting Myself on Fire

**Author's Note:**

> So I've been thinking about BOP and Arrow so this happened :)) basically, my Bratva is Justice AU but Oliver mets Roman and Victor from BOP

“Why are you here?” Oliver snarls the moment his eyes settle on the man lounging in one of the cheap fold-out chairs in the basement of the Russian Car garage. Victor Zsasz met his gaze, baring his teeth in what Oliver assumed was the man’s attempt at a smile. Victor slipped the knife he was toying with closed and tucked it into his pocket as Oliver started down the stairs into the basement.

“The Russians owe Roman a favor,” Victor replied simply. He’d heard of Victor Zsasz back while he was in Russia. The man wasn’t a true member of the Bratva, but rather a mercenary who took jobs from anyone, with the exception of those which would harm the Bratva. Oliver never had a strong desire to meet the man, quite the opposite in fact, and had steered clear whenever Anatoli had a meeting with Zsasz. 

He’d only kept vague tabs on Victor since coming back to Star City, but Oliver knew the man had settled in Gotham and noot much else. Though presumably, there was a “Roman” mixed into Victor’s current employment.

“Should that name mean something to me?” Oliver responds dryly as he approaches the table in the middle of the room. He got a closer look at Victor as he approached, not much had changed from back in Russia, same bleach blonde hair and an obnoxious bowling shirt, but more scars were apparent on Victor’s visible skin, with no doubt more hidden beneath his clothing. Word got around in the Bratva. Oliver knew what they meant. They contributed to his distaste for the other.

“The Black Mask,” Victor reiterates. That name Oliver did recognize, mostly from Antoli mentioning him a couple of times. Black Mask owned the east end in Gotham and rumor had it he was looking to expand, brushing up against the Falcones in the process. That must be who Victor is working for these days, Black Mask has a penchant to send a message with a peeled face, Victor would revel in the gore.

“Still haven’t answered my question though,” Oliver drawls, an edge of hostility lacing his voice, “Why are you here?” Victor narrowed his eyes but otherwise sat still.

“We’ve got some,” Victor paused as if looking for the right word, “ _ business _ back in Gotham, the sort that requires the Hood’s expertise” It was Oliver’s turn to narrow his eyes. He was being enlisted to do Black Mask’s dirty work.

“I was under the impression that exactly what you’re employed to do, Zsasz,” Oliver retorted, leaning slightly against the cheap table, facing Victor. Victor’s lips curled up into a smirk, as he held Oliver’s eye contact from his chair. He gave a soft huff of amusement.

“Roman wants this dealt with quickly and there’s only so much I can do on my own, so he called in one of the favors the Pakhan owes him. Hence, I’m here to collect you,” Victor responded cooly. Oliver considered the man for a moment, it was true Anatoli had mentioned sort of an uneasy partnership with Black Mask at some point, assumedly with Victor as the common link between the Bratva and the Gotham gang.

“How come Anatoli didn’t tell me about this?” He replied.

“Fuck if I know” Victor sorted, “Check with him if you must. But there are easier ways to tell her you don’t like me, Queen” Oliver stared the other man down as he reached into the back pocket of his jeans, withdrawing the burner phone he used to contact Anatoli. His fingers flew across the screen to his contact, and quickly typing, “ _ Zsasz here on your orders? _ ”. Victor snorted again at the whole display. The burner phone pinged a minute later, “ _ Yes. Play nice. _ ”. Victor rose gracefully from his chair at the sound of the text message.

“Come on Robin Hood,” Victor drawled as he began walking towards the flight of stairs up out of the basement. His knife reappeared in his hand, and he once again began spinning it between his fingers. Oliver sighed and fell in behind Victor.

-

They ended up swinging by Oliver’s base of operations before heading out. He had wanted to grab his gear, and Victor wasn’t inclined to deny him. Oliver was a bit more of a walking armory than Victor, who at mostly only ever carried his gun and knives, Oliver on the other hand liked to be armed to the teeth.

The car ride to Gotham was a bit over 2 hours and passed mostly in silence, neither party wishing to say much. Victor hated small talk away. The silence did Victor time to mull over and assess Oliver. 

Victor had heard enough about Oliver back when the pair was in Russia. Never met him face to face though, he knew Oliver was avoiding him. He didn’t care; as long as it didn’t get in the way of business, not much bothered him. Roman would likely find Oliver rather interesting, probably on the basis of the shared background of heirs of a Fortune 500 Company, though Oliver didn’t flaunt his status as a member of organized crime. Carefully constructed public persona and all that.

It wasn’t long before Victor was pulling the car into the alley near the Black Mask Club. Canary’s car was there as well, causing Victor to sneer. Oliver caught the expression and followed his gaze with a flick of his eyes. Whatever he thought of the reaction, Oliver said nothing.

Victor turned off the car, pulling the keys from the ignition and stepping out in one smooth motion. Oliver followed behind, shooting Victor a questioning look. 

“No one’s at the club right now,” Victor shot back in response to Oliver’s unspoken question in regards to maintaining his identity. Victor prowled up to the side door, digging the keys from his pocket and unlocking the door. Oliver followed behind him as he made his way further into the club. True to his word, the club was empty, it wasn’t set to open for another few hours. 

Victor led quickly to the back elevator, turning his body to block Oliver’s line of sight and swiftly entering the punch code into the access panel. A moment passed and the doors opened for the pair, Victor slunk in, leaning against the back wall. Oliver stood stiffly beside him, a careful blankness plastered to his face as he impassively watched the doors close behind them.

When the doors opened back up, Victor pushed off the wall and walked past Oliver into the revealed corridor. 

“Ah! Victor, you’re back!” greeted Roman as he approached the main room. Roman was eating dinner; he always liked to eat before the club opened, work on a full stomach as he said. “And you’ve brought a friend” Roman added once he spied Oliver behind Victor, a pleased smirk settling across his features. He moved to dab his face with the napkin, before standing up and rounding the table, meeting the other two men.

“I don’t believe we’ve been introduced,” Roman practically purred, and Victor held back from rolling his eyes, tucking his hands into his pockets. Oliver observed Roman with the same blank expression from the elevator. “Roman Sionis.” Roman offered as he stuck out his hand. 

“Oliver Queen” the other replied as he took Roman’s hand. Roman’s expression shifted to something more of shock and awe.

“As in Queen Industries?” Roman asked his grin growing a tad wider.

“Yes sir”

“And here I thought I was the only billionaire heir turned crime lord,” Roman said smoothly. His head cocked slightly, Victor recognized it as Roman’s way of assessing others. “Victor handles most of my dealings with the Bratva, so when I called in a favor, I had no idea  _ Oliver Queen _ would be the one coming.” Victor didn’t like the one in Roman’s eyes it reminded him too much of how Roman looked at “his little songbird” sometimes.

“Come eat,” Roman urged, turning back to the table, two seats were placed at the table, one on either side of him. Victor followed behind Oliver as the three made it back to the table. Victor sunk into the seat on Roman’s right. He turned his gaze to Oliver staring down the other man as he tried to prevent the jealous heat licking up his torso as Roman began to speak to Oliver.

“I’m assuming your current profession and position having something to do with your missing five years, how did that happen?” Roman asked, resuming to eat. The food was still warm, likely having just been brought out when Victor and Oliver arrived.

“With all due respect, sir, I don’t like talking about my missing time,” Oliver began. He was rather blunt Victor noticed, didn’t take shit from anyone, it would be abrasive to Roman. His own smile emerged and he eased the tension from his muscles as he ate. “All you need to know is, I saved Anatoli’s life and he saved mine. I’m loyal to him and not much else.” Roman regarded Oliver as he took a sip from his drink, his eyes narrowed in a calculated way.

“Hmmmmmm” Roman hummed softly at the information, “Victor have you informed Mr. Queen what we require the Bratva’s services for?” he asked, turning towards Victor.

“Vaguely, assumed you wanted to go over the details, boss,” Victor replied quickly as he continued to pick absently at his food. Roman smirked.

“Well then,” Roman started as he turned to face Oliver once more, “We’ve been having trouble with another local gang, the Golden Lions. I tried sending a message by killing the leader and his family, yet his underlings didn’t quite seem to understand and are still challenging me. I want them gone. Anyone associated with the Golden Lions wiped out, and I want it done quickly. Victor can fill you in on any further details along with his outline of a plan.” Victor merely nodded his head in acknowledgment. Oliver looked over at him, studying. Roman took another sip of his wine, before speaking again.

“If talking about yourself is off the table, perhaps you can tell me about Victor, from back when he was in Russia. I’m curious, humor me if you will?”

“We didn’t interact much,” Oliver began, pausing before continuing as if considering what he wanted to say, “I worked alone a lot, wasn’t much of a team player, not to mention my Russian was atrocious for a while.” Roman hummed, acknowledging, Victor narrowed his eyes. It was true the two didn’t interact, the other captains were more inclined to hire Victor. Oliver took care of things on his own. 

“If you don’t mind me asking, Victor, are you still freelancing?” Oliver asked, shifting his eyes from Roman to Victor.

“No, I’m loyal to Roman and work for him these days, with exception of a couple of fo favors for the Bratva,” Victor replied evenly. He was finished eating and pushed his chair away from the table a bit.

“What inspired that?” Oliver pressed. Victor had a bit of reputation in Russia, kill for you then stab you in the back, but he’d stayed on the right side of the Bratva, that was what was most important.

“Same as you and Anatoli” Victor drawled in response, he annoyance at the question seeping into his voice. Oliver simply nodded. Roman stood up abruptly, effectively announcing the end of the meal and conversation.

“Mr. Zsasz why don’t you show Oliver to where he’ll be staying while you deal with the Golden Lions, then join me downstairs” Roman turned to Oliver, “I understand the nature of your identity, so don’t feel pressured to come to the club.” Oliver nodded again, indicating his acceptance of Roman’s offer. 

“This way” Victor said as he stood all the way, leading Oliver back down the corridor the elevator opened up into.


End file.
